Le retour de Laira
by Hermaline
Summary: Je voulais vous avertir qu’un voyageur provenant d’Edora est arrivé il y a de cela cinq minutes. Comment vont réagir Sam et Jack ?


Titre : Laira : Le retour

Auteur : Aline

E-mail :

Résumé : « Je voulais vous avertir qu'un voyageur provenant d'Edora est arrivé il y a de cela cinq minutes. » Comment vont réagir Sam et Jack ?

Genre : Euh… Bonne question ! A la base : romance mais bon… y a peut-être de l'aventure, j'en sais rien… c'est un condensé en fait…

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla bla bla bla…

Note de l'auteur : Ba… Je voulais mettre au clair cette histoire avec Laira pour reposer mon esprit. Oui parce que ça m'énerve de penser qu'on pourrait avoir de ses nouvelles dans un futur proche…

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Le retour de Laira**

MAISON DE SAMANTHA CARTER

6 H 00

Jack ouvrit les yeux dès les premières lueurs du jour. Il sentit la peau douce de Sam contre lui et tourna la tête vers la gauche afin de la contempler. Une main posée sur son torse, paisiblement endormie, elle souriait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le dos.

Cette première nuit avait été magique, il savait bien que ça le serait, mais toutes ses espérances avaient été largement dépassées. Il se sentait complètement empli d'amour pour cette femme il ne s'imaginait pas ressentir autre chose. Son cœur débordait de sentiments pour elle.

Sam se réveilla à son tour, et plongea son regard azur dans les yeux chocolat.

Sam : Bonjour.

Jack (joyeux) : Salut !

Sam (souriant) : Et ben dis donc, je ne savais pas que j'aurai un sourire dès le matin…

Jack : Toi, tu auras tout ce que tu veux…

Sam : Ca me plaît bien comme idée !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Front contre front, ils étaient heureux.

Jack : Je t'aime.

Sam : Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha légèrement et saisit les lèvres de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Etonnée par cette puissante démonstration d'amour, elle resta quelques secondes interdite avant de répondre tout en passant la main dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son amant. La désirant plus que tout, il s'allongea doucement sur elle tout en continuant son baiser fougueux.

Le téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner.

Jack grogna mais continua néanmoins son action.

Comme le téléphone sonnait toujours, Sam réussit à décoller sa bouche de celle de Jack pour prendre la parole.

Sam : Il faut répondre, c'est peut-être la base…

Jack : J'ai pas envie !

Et il reprit les lèvres de Sam. Celle-ci, restée lucide un court instant, avait réussit à décrocher le téléphone. Battu, Jack abandonna la partie en ronchonnant.

Jack : SAM !

Daniel : Jack ?!

Sam : Daniel ?

Daniel : Sam ?

Jack : Daniel ?

Daniel : Euh… Je parle à qui là ?

Sam : A moi ! A Sam je veux dire…

Daniel : Ah ça me rassure… Que fait Jack chez vous à cette heure si ? Jack : Ca ne vous regarde pas !!!

Sam : Rien d'important… Daniel : Mais bien sûr… En tout cas, ça tombe bien, je cherchais Jack justement, et je me suis dit que vous sauriez sûrement où il serait…

Jack : Daniel !

Sam : Oui donc… Vous voulez que je vous passe Jack ?

Daniel : « Jack » ?! Euh oui…

Jack (attrapant le combiné que Sam lui tendait, et s'asseyant) : Allô j'écoute !

Daniel : Ici Daniel.

Jack : Oui ba ça je le sais !

Daniel : Désolé j'avais oublié…

Jack : C'est pas grave. Dites ce que vous avez à dire et foutez-moi la paix !

Sam (s'asseyant à son tour) : Jack !

Daniel : D'accord d'accord ! Je me doute bien que je vous dérange en pleine action mais…Jack & Sam : Daniel !!!

Daniel : Ok j'arrête ! Je voulais vous avertir qu'un voyageur provenant d'Edora est arrivé il y a de cela cinq minutes.

Jack : QUOI ?!

Daniel : Il aimerait vous parler.

Jack : Qui est ce ?

Daniel : Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Garan…

Sam : C'est le fils de…

Jack : J'arrive tout de suite !

Sam : … Laira.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam. Celle-ci avait du mal à cacher son émotion, alors qu'elle venait enfin de trouver Jack, voilà que Laira revenait…Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Jack la prit dans ses bras.

Jack (murmurant dans son oreille) : Je t'aime Sam. Je n'aime que toi.

Il l'embrassa doucement. C'était au tour de Sam de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Jack se détacha délicatement et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlait sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Jack (la regardant dans les yeux) : Tout ira bien je te le promets. Je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, crois-moi. J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

Sam se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui montrant tout son amour. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant ce moment d'intimité, puis, à contre-cœur, se préparèrent pour aller à la base.

COLORADO SPRINGS

6 H 45

Jack entra dans la salle suivit de près par Sam. Il reconnu alors Garan, le fils de Laira, qui avait bien grandi depuis les années.

Garan : Jack !

Jack : Garan ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu as bien grandi dis-moi…

Garan : C'est qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps…

Jack : En effet ! Combien de temps ça fait … ?

Garan : Cinq ans !

Jack : Ah oui quand même !

Daniel : Désolé de vous interrompre mais… Il me semble que Garan avait quelque chose d'important à dire…

Garan : En effet…

Jack : Alors asseyons-nous !

Jack prit place au bout de la table, Sam à sa gauche, Daniel et Teal'c à sa droite. Garan se mit à côté de Sam.

Jack : Alors dis-moi, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Garan (son regard s'assombri) : Je viens demander de l'aide.

Jack : Et en quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ?

Garan (confus) : Elle est partout Jack… Tout le monde meurt… Tout le monde est malade… On ne trouve rien pour guérir…

Jack (fronçant les sourcils) : De quoi parles-tu ?

Garan : De la maladie ! On n'a jamais vu ça… Même les ancêtres n'ont…

Sam : Quels sont les symptômes ?

Garan (se tournant vers elle) : Ils toussent… Crachent du sang… N'arrivent plus à respirer…

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Jack : A quoi pensez-vous colonel ?

Sam : Je n'en sais rien… Il faudrait aller voir sur place…

Daniel : Mais c'est risqué non ?

Garan (déterminé) : Vous devez nous aider ! Ils y a plein de morts ! On ne sait pas quoi faire ! Vous avez sûrement des médicaments avec votre science ! Vous devez nous aider ! (se tournant vers Jack) Maman est… Elle est très malade… Elle…

Jack : On va s'occuper de ça. Carter ! Daniel ! Tealc ! Vous partez dans trente minutes ! Prenez avec vous tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Allez-vous préparer !

Carter (au garde à vous) : A vos ordre mon général !

Et les trois désignés s'en allèrent.

Jack se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui laissait apercevoir la Porte des Etoiles, Garan le suivit.

Garan : Tu ne viens pas ?

Jack : Non.

Garan : Mais…

Jack : Je ne peux pas malheureusement. Ma fonction m'en empêche. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le colonel Carter a toute ma confiance, elle et le reste de l'équipe sauront vous aider.

Garan : D'accord.

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

7 H 30

SG 1 et Garan étaient prêt à partir. Jack s'avança vers Sam. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas le faire. Ils discuteraient plus tard.

Jack : Carter…

Sam se rapprocha.

Jack : Prenez soin de vous. Je veux un rapport d'ici 3 heures. Bonne chance.

Sam : Ne vous inquiétez pas mon général, tout ira bien.

Et pour le convaincre, elle lui adressa un grand sourire charmeur, qui fit valdinguer le cœur de Jack.

Jack : Je n'en doute pas colonel. (se tournant vers les autres) Allez ! A plus tout le monde !

Ils passèrent tous la porte.

EDORA

7 h 40

SG 1 suivit Garan jusqu'au village. Il leur fit un rapide état de la situation. Sam donna ses directives, chargeant Daniel et Teal'c de faire les premiers secours et de comptabiliser le nombre de malades. De son côté, elle accompagna Garan qui l'emmena dans la maison de sa mère.

MAISON DE LAIRA

7 H 35

Lorsqu'il poussèrent la porte, une petite-fille vint sauter au cou du jeune garçon.

Lina : Garan !!!

Garan : Bonjour ma puce ! Comment ça va ?

Lina : Bien.

L'enfant observait Sam de ses grands yeux bleus, en effet le colonel semblait complètement sous le choc, la présence de la fillette la troublait beaucoup, était-ce possible que … ?

Garan : Lina ! Je te présente Samantha !

Sam (d'une voix faible) : Tu peux m'appeler Sam…

Lina (hochant la tête) : D'accord !

Garan : Et si tu allais dans ta chambre Lina ? Je dois parler avec Sam et maman.

Lina partit de la pièce. Sam osa poser la question qui la taraudait…

Sam : Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Garan : Bientôt trois ans.

Sam ne put cacher son soulagement, trois ans… C'était beaucoup trop jeune pour que… Elle sourit à cette pensée puis redevint sérieuse.

Garan : Je vais vous conduire auprès de ma mère.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une chambre où l'atmosphère était très lourde. Un frisson traversa Sam, cette chambre, On aurait dit celle d'un mourant…

Laira était étendue dans son lit, très pâle, la sueur perlait sur son front.

Laira (faiblement) : Garan…

Garan : Maman ! Je suis de retour ! Avec de l'aide ! J'ai vu Jack ! Il va nous aider ! SG 1 est là !

Laira : J'en suis ravie… Samantha ? C'est bien vous ?

Sam (lentement) : Bonjour Laira.

Laira : Mais… Où est… Jack ?

Sam (essayant de contrôler son émotion) : Il n'a pas pu venir, il… Il s'en excuse…

Laira : Oui… Où est Rinan ?

Garan : Chez Heynan.

Laira : Et… Lina ?

Garan : Dans sa chambre, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en occupe.

Laira fut alors prise d'une violente quinte de toux, Sam dit à Garan qu'elle allait l'examiner. Celui-ci sortit pour aller rejoindre sa sœur.

Sam s'assit au pied du lit de Laira et commença à l'examiner. Elle avait de la température et sa tension était très basse. Sam fit une grimace, Laira le remarqua.

Laira : C'est si… Grave ?

Sam (gênée) : Et bien… Je ne suis pas médecin vous savez et…

Laira : Qu'est ce que… j'ai ?

Sam : Je préfère ne pas m'avancer avant d'avoir parler à mon équipe.

Laira : Alors comme ça… Vous dirigez… SG 1… Maintenant ?

Sam : En effet, j'ai été promue au grade de colonel.

Laira : Et… Jack ?

Sam : Il… Il est général maintenant… Il dirige la base…

Laira : Ca me fait… plaisir… comment va… va-t-il ?

Sam : Bien… Il va bien…

Laira : Est ce… Est ce qu'il s'est… Il a quelqu'un dans… Dans sa vie ?

Sam (ne sachant pas quoi répondre) : Euh… Et bien… Oui… Oui je crois…

Laira : Ah…

Garan choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce.

Garan : Samantha ? Daniel et Teal'c ont fini.

Sam (se relevant) : J'arrive. (à Laira) Reposez-vous.

PLACE DU VILLAGE

8 h 00

Tout l'équipe de SG 1 se retrouva sur la place du village.

Sam : Déjà fini ?

Daniel : Oui. J'ai décelé trois stades. Il y a ceux qui commencent tout juste à avoir de la fièvre, d'autre qui sont plus atteints et enfin… Ceux qui…

Sam (comprenant) : Je vois… Et vous Teal'c ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Teal'c : Un tiers du village est atteint. Les enfants et les personnes âgées sont les plus gravement touchés.

Sam : Quel est votre diagnostic ?

Daniel : Et bien… Je ne suis pas un expert mais tout cela me fait penser à une épidémie survenue au milieu du quatorzième siècle qui avait tué environ vingt-cinq millions d'Européens…

Sam : La peste ? Oui, je suis du même avis.

Daniel : Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer à la base afin de voir quel traitement pourrait-on leur administrer…

Sam : Oui, je le pense aussi. Teal'c ?

Teal'c : J'aimerais rester ici afin d'aider les personnes saines à prendre soins des malades, je ne risque rien.

Sam : Accordé. Daniel ? Vous venez ?

CHEMIN

8 H 05

Daniel : Alors… Comment va Laira ?

Sam : Mal.

Daniel : C'est à dire ?

Sam : Et bien, si c'est bien la peste, elle… Elle est gravement touchée…

Daniel : Elle va mourir ?

Sam hocha lentement la tête.

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

8 H 10

Jack accueilli Sam et Daniel.

Jack : Bon sang ! Déjà de retour ? SG 1 est à l'heure désormais… Merci Carter…

Sam et Daniel lui sourirent tristement.

Jack (voyant leurs têtes) : En salle de briefing.

SALLE DE BRIEFING

8 H 11

Jack : Carter, rapport complet.

Sam : A notre arrivée, Daniel et Teal'c sont allés examiner les malades, regroupés dans une sorte de « maison de soins » et moi-même je suis allée rendre visite à… à Laira.

Jack : Et ?

Sam se demandait que voulait savoir Jack exactement. Daniel décida de prendre la suite.

Daniel : Nous pensons que c'est la peste.

Jack (oubliant Sam) : La peste ?!

Daniel : Oui. Il y a trois stades. Les premiers symptômes, puis tous les symptômes et enfin, les gravement atteints.

sam : Selon Teal'c, un tiers de la population est touchée.

Jack : C'est beaucoup ! Bien, Daniel vous allez l'infirmerie, prenez contact avec le doc et voyez quels traitements est adapté. Vous avez pris des échantillons ?

Daniel : J'ai des relevés de salive en effet… Jack : Parfait ! Il saura se débrouiller. Dès que vous en savez plus, vous venez me le dire. Carter, dans mon bureau.

Daniel sortit en lançant un regard interrogateur à Sam, celle-ci resta figée, puis suivit Jack dans son bureau.

BUREAU DU GENERAL O'NEILL

8 H 20

Chacun s'assirent d'un côté du bureau.

Jack : Alors ?

Sam : Alors quoi ?

Jack : Et bien… Comment va Laira ?

Sam (tentant de se maîtriser) : Elle est touchée… Gravement touchée… J'ai bien peur qu'elle…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase.

Jack (fixant le téléphone) : Quoi d'autre ?

Sam : Sa… Sa fille va bien…

Jack (relevant soudainement la tête) : Sa fille ?!

Sam : Oui. Elle a une fille de trois ans.

Jack réfléchit, Sam comprit qu'il était en train de faire le calcul.

Jack : Il n'y a pas…

Sam (le coupant) : Non.

Le colonel étudiait le général, elle vit que celui-ci paraissait soulagé. Elle s'en étonna.

Sam : Vous n'êtes pas… déçu ?

Jack (la regardant étonné) : Pourquoi je serais déçu ?

Sam : Et bien… Ce n'est pas votre… Enfant…

Jack (se levant et s'approchant d'elle) : Je ne suis pas déçu que ce ne soit pas mon enfant. Elle le voulait. Moi pas.

Sam (regardant ses pieds) : Mais vous…

Jack : J'étais perdu ! Je croyais que jamais je ne retournerai sur terre… Et puis, j'avais trop bu aussi…

Sam (relevant la tête) : Vous dites ça comme si vous n'étiez pas maître de vos actes !

Jack : Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne l'aimais pas ! Elle m'a… Elle voulait me faire tout oublier et…

Sam : Ce n'est pas une excuse !

Jack : Je suis impardonnable ! Je le sais ! Mais c'était il y a cinq ans ! La page est tournée ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir !

Sam (murmurant) : Pas si mauvais que ça…

Jack : Sam ! Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Sam (explosant) : Pendant trois mois je n'ai pas cessé de travailler ! Je ne dormais pas ! Je ne mangeais pas ! Et quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé, c'était pour te voir dans ses bras ! Tu ne m'as même pas remercié !

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, même si Daniel lui avait raconté comment Sam avait travaillé, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait cette rancœur au fond d'elle, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Jack : Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'était il y a… Il y a si longtemps…

Sam (calmée) : Je sais.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire, sans rien dire.

Jack : Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de garder ça pour toi.

Sam : Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je n'étais pas censée tenir à toi comme ça…

Jack : Maintenant tu peux…

Sam : Oui…

Jack : Je t'adore.

Il s'embrassèrent, puis se retrouvèrent front contre front.

Jack : Promets-moi de me dire quand ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

Sam : D'accord.

Jack : Allez colonel ! Si vous alliez aider Daniel ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache se débrouiller avec tous ses médicaments…

Sam (souriant) : A vos ordres.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis disparut derrière la porte.

INFIRMERIE

8 H 30

Sam rejoignit Daniel qui était en pleine conversation avec le docteur Mealan, le remplaçant de Janet.

Mealan : Et donc ensuite il suffit de donner ceci toutes les quatre heures.

Daniel (un peu perdu) : D'accord…

Sam : Salut !

Mealan : Colonel Carter.

Daniel : Ah Sam ! Vous tombez bien ! Je suis un peu perdu dans tous ses médicaments…

Sam : Le général O'Neill sans doutait. Il m'a envoyé vous aider.

Daniel : Et bien, pour une fois, merci à lui !

Sam (se tournant vers le doc) : Alors, d'après vous, est ce bien la peste ?

Mealan : Il semblerait en effet, mais je demande à aller sur place, afin de constater par moi-même.

Sam : Il faut voir ça avec le…

Elle fut interrompue par un message sortant des micros.

« LE COLONEL CARTER, LE DOCTEUR JACKSON ET LE DOCTEUR MEALAN SONT ATTENDUS EN SALLE DE BRIEFING »

« LE COLONEL CARTER, LE DOCTEUR JACKSON ET LE DOCTEUR MEALAN SONT ATTENDUS EN SALLE DE BRIEFING »

Sam : Allons-y !

SALLE DE BRIEFING

8 H 45

Jack : Teal'c vient d'envoyer un message, trois malades sont morts et dix nouveaux malades sont répertoriés.

Mealan : Demande permission de me rendre sur place.

Jack : Accordé. Vous retournez tous les trois sur Edora, SG 5 vous accompagnera, emmenez tout le nécessaire. Départ dans quinze minutes.

Daniel et le docteur Mealan partirent se préparer. Sam s'avança vers Jack.

Sam (faiblement) : Des nouvelles de Laira.

Jack : Teal'c dit qu'elle tient le coup. Garan est atteint.

Sam : Mais…

Jack : Je dois mettre la base sous quarantaine vu qu'il est venu ici sans protection.

Sam : D'accord.

Jack (hésitant) : Sam je… Pourrais-tu donner ça à Laira ?

Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Sam la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sam : Bien sûr.

Jack : Merci.

Ils se regardaient intensément, quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sam se rappelle qu'elle avait une mission dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Sam : Il faut que j'aille me préparer. A tout à l'heure.

Elle partit.

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

9 H 00

Jack (joyeux) : Bonne chance tout le monde !

Sam (souriant) : Au revoir mon général !

Ils partirent tous.

Jack : J'adore dire ça ! (se retournant) Bon, si j'allais manger ? J'ai faim !

EDORA

11 H 00

Tous les terriens s'affairaient autour des malades, Sam et Daniel avaient vu juste, c'était la peste pulmonaire qui sévissait sur la planète. Daniel et Teal'c se chargèrent de trouver l'origine de la contamination. Garan leur déclara que des voyageurs avaient passés la porte il y a de cela un mois, ils étaient resté quelques jours, puis étaient reparti. Savant cela, les deux membres de SG 1 se mirent alors à la procédure de décontamination.

SG 5 administrait les médicaments après que le docteur Mealan est examiné chaque patient.

Sam était retournée chez Laira.

MAISON DE LAIRA

11 H 00

Garan était avec SG 5, Sam s'occupait de Lina en attendant que sa mère se réveille. Elle jouait avec la petite-fille quand un homme surgit derrière elle.

Rinan : Qui êtes-vous ?

Sam (se relevant) : Colonel Samantha Carter de la Terre.

Rinan : Ah oui, vous faites parti des sauveteurs. Je suis Rinan, le mari de Laira et le père de Lina.

Sam : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous avez une petite-fille merveilleuse !

Rinan : Je sais, on nous le dit tout le temps… (à Lina) Ma chérie, si tu allais dans ta chambre ?

Lina obéit à son père, Sam et Rinan restèrent tous les deux dans le salon.

Rinan (s'assombrissant) : Comment va ma femme ?

Sam : Et bien… Pour l'instant, elle dort. Je lui ai administré un médicament par voie intraveineuse t maintenant, il faut attendre…

Rinan : Elle va s'en sortir ?

Sam : Je… Je ne sais pas…

Rinan : Est ce que sa… Sa fausse couche a pu la rendre plus vulnérable ?

Sam (étonnée) : Sa fausse couche ?

Rinan : Oui, elle en a fait une il y a un peu moins de cinq ans, elle était enceinte de quatre mois, elle est restée un bout de temps allongée, on croyait tous qu'elle allait… Enfin bref… Vous croyez que ça a favorisé la maladie ?

Sam (pâle) : Je ne sais pas…

Une voix faible provenant de la chambre se fit entendre.

Laira : Garan…

Sam et Rinan se précipitèrent auprès de Laira.

Rinan : Ma chérie, c'est moi. Garan est… Il est…

Sam : … Avec Daniel…

Laira : Oui…Qu'est ce que…

Sam : Ne vous fatiguez pas, nous sommes revenu avec des renforts et des médicaments, nous allons vous soignez.

Rinan : Je suis désolée ma chérie mais il faut que j'aille aider les terriens… Je reviens bientôt…

Sam donna le traitement à Laira, puis lui tendit la lettre d'une main tremblante.

Sam : Ja… Le général O'Neill m'a donné ça pour vous.

Laira : Oui mais… Je n'arrive plus à… Je ne pourrais pas la lire… Vous pouvez le… Le faire ?

Sam hésita longuement. Malgré les évènements précédents, elle respectait Laira. Et elle savait que Jack n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié qu'elle lise cette lettre qui lui était adressée. Sam avait peur de ce qu'elle contenait, d'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir son sujet, mais d'un autre, elle aurait préféré la jeter par terre et s'enfuir à des kilomètres.

Sam (murmurant) : Je ne sais pas si…

Laira : S'il vous plaît…

Voyant dans quel état Laira se trouvait, Sam pris enfin sa décision. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Et lu :

_Chère Laira,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne suis pas doué pour évoquer mes sentiments. Mais je me sens obligé de vous écrire._

_Cinq ans. Ça passe vite. Je vous avais promis de revenir. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pourrai pas. Si vous saviez tous ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années… Il faudrait des milliers de pages pour tout vous raconter, et je n'ai pas le temps malheureusement._

_Il y a cinq ans, j'étais… perdu. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Vous m'avez offert une possibilité d'avenir. Je l'ai refusée. Non pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, vous êtes une femme formidable, mais je ne voulais pas m'engager. Trop de choses indistinctes tournaient autour de moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la part de toutes ces choses. Mon avenir est tout tracé : je dois protéger Sam._

_Il y a cinq ans, elle n'avait pas encore pris la place qu'elle a maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Je ne le regrette pas. Je vous épargne le développement des mes sentiments pour elle, cela ne vous serait d'aucune utilité._

_Je m'égare. Excusez-moi. Je voulais vous dire que je ne vous oublierai jamais. Les trois mois passés avec vous, sortis de leur contexte, ont été merveilleux. Vous m'avez appris beaucoup mais je serai incapable de dire quoi exactement. A me battre sans doute, à faire attention à ceux qui m'entourent aussi… Merci pour tout._

_Vous comprendrez, je suppose, que ma vie est auprès d'elle. J'ai de nouveau envie de vivre. Grâce à vous également. Et même si mon choix se tourne vers elle, vous serez toujours dans mon cœur._

_Je vous embrasse tendrement,_

_Jack O'Neill_

A la fin de sa lecture, Sam se tourna vers Laira. Celle-ci pleurait silencieusement.

Sam (confuse) : Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Laira : Vous n'avez rien à dire… Tout est clair…

Sam : Je… Il… Jamais je…

Laira : Félicitations.

Sam (étonnée) : Pardon ?

Laira : Il vous aime… Vous l'aimez…

Sam : Mais…

Laira : Je… Je crois… Que déjà pendant… Ces… Ces trois mois… Il… Il tenait déjà à vous…

Sam : Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Laira : Faites-moi… Confiance…

Sam lui sourit faiblement.

Laira : Je vais… Mourir…. N'est ce… pas ?

Sam : Je…

Laira : N'est ce pas ?

Sam : Il faut attendre que le médecin vous examine.

Laira : Mais vous… C'est ce que vous… Pensez… N'est ce… Pas ?

Sam (lentement) : Oui.

Daniel arriva alors avec le docteur Mealan.

Daniel : C'est nous !

Sam : D'accord. (à Laira) Je reviens dès que le docteur Mealan a fini.

Laira : Vous n'êtes pas… Obligée…

Sam (la fixant) : Si.

Sam sortit pour laisser place au docteur Mealan.

PLACE DU VILLAGE

11 H 15

Sam et Daniel se promenaient le long du chemin.

Sam : Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

Daniel : SG 5 soignent les malades. Teal'c a trouvé un terrier de rat qui semble être le foyer de la maladie. Il s'en occupe en ce moment.

Sam : Parfait.

Daniel : Et vous ?

Sam : Moi ? Je… J'étais avec Laira.

Daniel : J'avais remarqué.

Sam (rêveuse) : Oui…

Daniel : Vous tenez le coup ?

Sam (le regardant) : Pardon ?

Daniel : Et bien oui. La dernière fois que vous êtes venue, c'était quand Jack avait passé trois mois ici. J'ai parfaitement vu votre réaction quand nous sommes arrivés…

Sam : Moi, j'ai oublié.

Daniel : Je n'en suis pas sûr Sam.

Sam (énervée) : Et même si je m'en rappelais ! Qu'est ce que ça ferait !

Daniel (l'arrêtant du bras) : Vous êtes contrainte de revoir l'ex de Jack ! C'est quand même quelque chose de difficile à vivre, non ?

Sam : Ca va.

Daniel : Non je ne crois pas !

Sam : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?!

Daniel : Je vous connais ! J'ai vu comment vous vous comportiez avec Laira ! Vous cachez votre émotion !

Sam : Non !

Daniel : Si !

Sam : Non !

Daniel : Jack déteint sur vous.

Sam : …

Daniel : Sam… Je voulais juste vous dire que vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire tout ça… Vous en avez assez fait…

Sam : Je dois le faire Daniel. Je dois le faire.

Daniel : Je ne comprends pas.

Sam : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Daniel : Si c'est ce que vous dites.

Sam : …

Ils firent demi-tour.

Daniel (souriant) : Sinon, ça va avec Jack ?

Sam (exaspérée) : Daniel !

Daniel : Quoi ?! Je fais la conversation, c'est tout !

Sam (souriant) : Ca va merci.

Daniel : Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué…

Sam : Alors pourquoi me posez-vous la question ?

Daniel : Ca m'amuse !

Sam : Daniel vous…

Elle s'interrompit, le docteur Mealan venait de sortir de la maison de Laira. Sam se précipita vers lui.

Sam : Alors ?

Mealan : J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison…

Sam : Alors elle…

Mealan : J'en ai bien peur…

Daniel : Combien de temps ?

Mealan : Quelques heures… Une journée tout au plus…

Sam : Merci docteur. Daniel retournez auprès Teal'c. Moi, je reste ici. Venez m'informer quand tout sera fini.

Daniel : Sam…

Sam : Daniel. S'il vous plaît.

Daniel sourit faiblement et partit avec le docteur Mealan.

Sam retourna auprès de Laira. Cette dernière c'était endormie.

MAISON DE LAIRA

18 H 00

Daniel venait de faire son rapport au général O'Neill. Il était prévu qu'il revienne sur terre dans deux heures. Il alla en informer Sam.

Sam : D'accord. Mais je préférais rester ici. Au moins pour la nuit.

Daniel : Sam… Vous n'avez rien mangé. Vous n'êtes pas sortie. Allez prendre l'air au moins.

Sam : Non.

Daniel : Je ne peux pas vous y obliger de toutes façons… Comment fais-je pour Jack ?

Sam (réfléchissant) : Rentrez comme convenu à la base. Je reviendrai demain.

Daniel : Je ne pense pas que…

Sam : Faites ce que je vous dis. S'il vous plaît.

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

20 H 00

Daniel, Teal'c et SG 5 arrivèrent par la Porte des Etoiles. Le général O'Neill était là pour les accueillir.

Jack (joyeux) : Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça… (palissant) Où est Carter ?

Daniel : Elle… Elle est… Restée là bas…

Jack : Quoi ?!

Daniel : Elle revient demain.

Jack : Mais quand a-t-elle décidé ça ?!

Daniel : Et bien… Quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on rentre…

Jack : Que fait-elle ?

Daniel : Elle est avec Laira.

Jack : Mais…

Daniel : D'après le docteur Mealan, il ne lui reste que quelques heures…

Jack : D'accord…

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

8 H 00

Sam passa la porte.

Jack (sarcastique) : Colonel Carter ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir !

Sam (baissant la tête) : Mon général…

Jack (sérieux) : Dans mon bureau.

BUREAU DU GENERAL O'NEILL

8 H 01

Jack et Sam étaient de nouveau assis l'un en face de l'autre.

Jack : Alors ?

Sam : Laira est morte ce matin… Vers six heures…

Jack : Bien. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenue avec les autres ?

Sam : Je voulais rester auprès de Laira… Mon général.

Jack : Je comprends. Seulement… Je ne veux plus que vous refassiez ça. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Sam : Parfaitement mon général.

Jack se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté d'elle.

Jack : Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire.

Sam : Je sais.

Jack : Je t'admire. Tu as dû prendre sur toi pour rester.

Sam : J'ai fait mon devoir… Mon devoir en tant qu'amie…

Jack : Je vois.

Sam avait la tête baissée. Il lui releva de la main.

Jack : Sam… Ca va ?

Sam : Oui…

Jack : Tu en es sûre ?

Sam (souriant faiblement) : Parfaitement sûre. Je suis un peu… Fatiguée… C'est tout…

Jack (déçu) : Oh…

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Jack : Non… J'avais juste… Quelques projets pour… Pour nous…

Sam : Oh mais… Je ne suis pas si fatiguée en fait…

Jack : C'est vrai ?

Sam : Oui. En fait… Je me sens en pleine forme !

Jack : Tant mieux !

Sam : Alors ? Que me proposez-vous ?

Jack : Et bien… Vu que la base est sous quarantaine… Je ne peux vous offrir que mes… magnifiques, que dis-je ! Splendides quartiers !

Sam : Ca me plaît bien ! Mais vous n'avez pas de travail à faire…

Jack : Non. Le prochain briefing est à neuf heures.

Sam (se levant) : Oh… Dans ce cas… Je vous suis !

Jack (ouvrant la porte) : Après vous charmante demoiselle !

**Fin**


End file.
